To walk away from your first Love
by sailorpriestess
Summary: She knew it was going to hurt, but she didn't know it hurt this bad. Kagome is about to learn the difficulties on getting over her love for Inuyasha. She learns to over come seeing him with Kikyo. The hurt she feels is horrible but she will make the right decisions and push her feelings aside. That is what is expected of an Alpha female. She just doesnt know who is the Alpha male?
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

The rain fell softly while she watched hidden behind the thick trees as Inuyasha embraced Kikyo tightly promising her that no one could replace her in his heart. Kagome stood there with tears streaming down her face remembering the promise Inuyasha made of always being by her side to protect her. Even though her heart felt like it was breaking to pieces she still could not hold a grudge against these two. "There is no place for me her" she thought "I know that, but I can't stop myself I love him". Kagome knew however that she could not come between them no matter how much she loved him. I guess that was the answer huh. Let him have what was robbed of him, No matter how much it hurt her to know the truth. Kagome sighed and walked away returning to the Inu group. Shippo ran into her arms as she smiled at him hugging her son tightly. Shippo knew what happened he could smell the sorrow on Kagome from miles away. His adoptive mother was the only one in his life he could not live without. Shippo knew that one day if Inuyasha chose Kikyo that there would be no reason for Kagome to stay with them. Besides completing the jewel did Kagome have any other reason to staying in the past? Or would she return to her time when things were over?

When Inuyasha arrived back to camp the others looked at him with confusion. Sango was more angry than confused; she could not understand how Inuyasha could choose the dead over the living. Miroku felt compassion for Inuyasha he knew if the roles were reversed and he was robbed of a possible future with Sango that he too could not replace her. That didn't mean he didn't feel bad for Kagome, but he also knew that Kagome was still young and not without others who had interest in her. There was Kouga, Hojo, and other suitors they come across throughout their journey. Kagome was a magnet that drew in many just by her being Kagome. He was even shocked to see Sesshomaru stopping in from time to time speaking more with Kagome then his own Brother. Sesshomaru would ignore Inuyasha and seek out aid from the young Miko always to help Rin of course. Still left Miroku curious though there were other Miko's but Kagome was the best even if she didn't realize that yet.

Inuyasha sat down staring at Kagome "Kagome want to go for a walk?" She looked up at him with sadness in her eye she already knew what he was going to say. To save them both the heart ached she held up her hand stopping him from saying anything else "It's alright Inuyasha I knew you were with Kikyo. I understand you don't have to say anything. I'll get over it and we have more important things to worry about then a love triangle. We knew this would come eventually and I will be okay. I promise." She got up dusting off her skirt "I just need to be alone for a few minutes if you don't mind. I think I'll have a bath. Please don't follow I wish to take my time." Inuyasha ears drooped down He wasn't expecting her to say something like that; He was kind of hoping she would fight with him on it. Anything was better than seeing her eyes fighting the tears that threatened to spill. He was hoping they could have held things off until Kikyo was back in the next world. He shook his head knowing he was thinking selfishly. He couldn't do that to Kagome it wasn't fair to her, so he nodded letting her go.

When Kagome left the group and reached the hot spring not too far from camp, but enough to give her space from the group she allowed her tears to fall. She cried "I knew it was going to hurt, but I didn't know it would hurt this bad." How was she going to put the smile on her face? She wanted to go home. But Kagome refused to hide and run from her pain. She would not let herself be stuck in self pity forever. She swam to the edge of the spring; Kagome opened her bag pulling out a hand mirror. While Kagome looked at her reflection with her sapphire blue eyes, curly long locks, and pale akin staring back at her. She wondered why she was so different from everyone else.

Not too far off a western Lord stopped in his tracks; he could sense a familiar aura and scent nearby cherry blossoms. The Young Miko is near, what is that foolish girl doing away from her comrades he wonder. Following the intoxicating scent Sesshomaru decided to investigate, not that he cared just curious. When Sesshomaru got closer Kagome rushed for her towel wrapping it around her body knowing who was coming. Real subtle Sesshomaru of course she would sense his strong aura; little did she know he only allowed her to sense his presence. When he reached the opening of the trees he stood there staring at her wet hair, a stray drop of water running down her throat. Then he grew a hunger for her blood, mentally shaking his head he scoffed at himself _ridiculous_ he thought this Sesshomaru craves for no one's blood. "Miko why are you away from your group?" he asked her. Kagome looked at him wondering why he thought it was any of his business, not foolish enough to argue with him "I needed a moment to myself Lord Sesshomaru. Why are you here?" He looked closer to her eyes noticing the puffy red around them. He could smell the dead Miko not far off. Ah I see the foolish half breed must have made his choice. "Do you think it wise Miko to stray from your group with the history of getting kid napped as much as you do?" Kagome steamed at this, who was he to say something so offensive? "Why should you care Sesshomaru, it's none of your fucking business what I do." Within a blink of an eye he was in front of her seething. "Watch your tongue Miko, it's my business when the only one who can purify Naraku goes missing. But don't think I will spare you with your attitude." Not that Sesshomaru cared for her safety but she was an important part of this quest they were on to recover the jewel to completion and destroy that vile creature.

Kagome blushed with his closeness turning her eyes away. Sesshomaru studying her facial expression; she blushes with our closeness interesting. "Relax Miko I will not touch your person that is beneath me." She huffed at that "like I care" pushing him away from her she glared at the water "as if I would want you too anyway". Sesshomaru lifted her chin to stare at him confusion running through her senses "are you sure about that Miko, Your body says otherwise." He smirked. Agh screw him thinking he's so damn irresistible she glared at him" get over yourself Lord Sesshomaru" she spat sarcastically at his title. He glared down at her "I told you to watch your tongue". Kagome slapped his hand away "make me", Sesshomaru didn't know why he did it, but she was pissing him off, yet instead of killing her he crushed his lips against hers. Her eyes grew wide and pushed away holding her hands to her lips. He too stood there looking at her in shock at his own actions, but instead of explaining something he didn't understand he left her there. Kagome looking at where he just left "Did he just kiss me?" She didn't know what to think, but got out of the water getting dressed. Kagome left the hot springs completely wondering if she hallucinated the whole thing.

Sesshomaru who was hiding in the trees, spitting at the ground like he just ate chocolate that would be the death of him. He questioned his sanity why the hell did I just do that I should have just cut off her head. So the next question struck him "Why didn't he" What was it about the Miko that caused him to act in such away? Perhaps pity, he wasn't convinced he would figure it out. In the mean time he left checking on his own pack.

A/N: Hey there Inuyasha fans hope you enjoy my story, I will try and update as often as possible. I'm hoping I don't get writers block but art does take time, and to be completely honest I have no Idea where I will take this story. But I have fell in love with the Sesshomaru and Kagome pairing so I figure let's give it a shot shall we. Lol Grammar may get sloppy from time to time but I will try with the best of my ability. No bullying please if the style of the story is not to your standard please remember I'm only a fan not a professional writer. With that said enjoy what it is. I do not own Inuyasha or any characters of the story and im only writing for fun. Tootles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one**

Kagome didn't notice how the rain stopped long before she got in the springs to take her bath. She was trapped in her thoughts not focusing on the Inu group staring at her wondering what lightened her mood. Kagome wasn't happy about the kiss or anything more confused than anything. She wondered why Sesshomaru kissed her at all. She heard a growl escape Inuyasha's mouth, "hey Kagome, why do you smell like Sesshomaru?" Kagome blushed lightly not really wanting to answer the question, "what are you talking about Inuyasha?.

Inuyasha jumped to stand in front of where Kagome was sitting by the fire "don't give me that Kagome, his smell is all over you and I don't like it." Kagome sighed feeling herself getting annoyed with his possessive behavior when he already made his choice. Didn't he want Kikyo? Why does he have to keep stringing me along like he wants me? She wasn't up for an argument though "Inuyasha nothing happened he was just wondering why I was away from the group, and I told him it wasn't his business. Anyway why do you care? Didn't you make your choice to be with Kikyo?" Inuyasha was pissed off at this point "So what you decide to go fond after my older brother now? Is that it?" Kagome could no longer control her anger "It isn't like that." Inuyasha glared at her not believing her words "so what's it like then huh? You just wanted to hurt me by kissing my brother?" Kagome's eye grew wide how the hell? She was pissed off now "I didn't ask him to kiss me, and I pushed him away. It shocked me okay. I don't want to argue it's just a miss understanding Inuyasha. Do you really think I could do that to you? I'm your friend have you not learnt anything about me at all?" She wanted to cry so desperately. How could Inuyasha think she planned something like that?

Inuyasha stepped back feeling bad about what he claimed of her doing, but he couldn't stand the smell of his brother on her lips of all places. The wolf is one thing but his own brother 'half-brother'. He never thought in a million years that Sesshomaru of all people would kiss Kagome that was even harder to believe. His anger getting the better of him "Well why would Sesshomaru want to kiss a pathetic human like you? You don't even know how to control your power. I was right to choose Kikyo at least she wouldn't fuck my brother of all people." Kagome put her hands over her mouth gasping while the tears threatened to spill, with her voice shaking "How could you say something like that? I will never be Kikyo Inuyasha I never wanted to be her reincarnation, I never asked for any of this. And if you think I'm that horrible of a person than I'm glad you chose Kikyo, I would hate to be struck with living in another woman's Shadow. I hate you. Stupid dumb little. SIT BOY!" Inuyasha went crashing into the ground while Kagome asked to borrow Kirara and leaving to her home.

Tears poured down her face drenching her shirt, how could Inuyasha think I could be so horrible. Stupid Sesshomaru why did he have to kiss me? Now I have no hope with Inuyasha, I would have waited for him, but now I never will. Her heart broke into smaller pieces hating the fact she ever allowed herself to fall in love with someone so cruel. She knew he wasn't always like that. Inuyasha had his moment of kindness that had her over look his false tough guy act. There were days he would give her the robe of the fire rat to keep her safe, if she was in danger, or lending it to her when it rained. He helped her get better when she was sick a few times. Even gave her piggy back rides when she was late for exams and carried her throughout their journey. She knew who he really was and loved him just the way he was. Now all she could think of was how pathetic she was. Crying because she knew he picked Kikyo, she was the better half. Kikyo always made going after Naraku and the shards her first priority. Kagome shook her head agh I'm just going to go home for the night. The only thing that can help her feel better was her mom. Why does love have to feel like a slow painful death?

Sesshomaru reaches his companions Jaken running up to him "Lord Sesshomaru you returned" Sesshomaru steps on his retainer and walked towards a tree close to the fire sitting down. Sesshomaru turns his head towards Rin who looks like a splitting image of the Miko who plagues his thoughts. What is it with his traitorous thoughts on the Miko, his beast was restless. I wonder what she is doing now. He smiles wickedly; Inuyasha must be blowing a gasket with my sent on the Miko's lips. Jaken runs around the camp in a panic at seeing his Lord smile, "oh please spare me my Lord". Sesshomaru throws a rock at Jaken knocking the imp unconscious, closing his eyes to rest and expanding his aura to warn other lower level demons to stay away. Sesshomaru drifts asleep.

Back with the Inu group Sango walks up to Inuyasha and slaps him across the face "you took it to far Inuyasha, what if she doesn't come back this time." Inuyasha growls lowly "I didn't mean to take it that far okay. Smelling my brother on her just pissed me off." Sango glared at him about to say something, but Miroku places his hand on her shoulder "We understand Inuyasha" the monk continues Sango's eye going wide "but didn't you choose Kikyo just now?" Inuyasha lowers his head to the ground "ggrr shut up, I never meant to hurt her. I just couldn't hold onto my anger. I don't know I was sure when Kikyo was with me in the woods that I wanted her. But I don't want Kagome with Sesshomaru. Even if he's only my half brother that's just not okay." Now this makes the monk angry "Enough Inuyasha it isn't just about you my friend. Even if Sesshomaru were to end up with Kagome, it is not fair for you to keep leading Kagome on if you want to be with Kikyo. Really make up your mind before you start accusing Kagome of infidelity, it was obvious she never meant to kiss Sesshomaru. We may not understand what the Western Lord was thinking when he kissed our dear friend. But at the end of the day if he wants her you will grow up and let her be, or you will have no friends left, and who knows if Kikyo will survive the final battle. Don't forget who was there for you when no one else was Inuyasha, you have friends because of Kagome." Inuyasha shot him a glare "save it monk, just fuck off." With that Inuyasha jumped into the trees to get away from the group.

Shippo lying next to Kirara shook his head at the hanyo he looked up too. Why is Inuyasha so selfish, He should make up his mind? Kagome doesn't deserve to be running around in circles with false hope on a relationship that may never happen. To keep Kagome stringing along was just cruel in his eyes. Shippo looked to the sky watching the stars shine brightly secretly saying a prayer. Kami please bring Kagome happiness. She deserves to feel loved and wanted; Kagome deserves to feel like she is someone special. She never thinks about herself always putting us before her. Shippo lays his head down "please come back to us mama" falling soundly asleep.

Inuyasha looks to the sky as well, "why does it have to be such a hard choice. I love Kagome too, why can't I have them both. But no matter how much I love Kagome, I will never be able to forget Kikyo. My friends are right though I can't keep treating Kagome like a backup plan. It isn't fair to her. He sees Kikyo's soul collectors still nearby, jumping from the tree he heads to the women he can never forget. I will think about it tomorrow."

As Kagome lies in her bed clinging to her pillow silently crying, "Come in" hearing a knock at her bedroom door. Kagome's mom steps into her room "Kagome dear, Are you alright?" Kagome sits up "Oh mom" Mrs. Higurashi walks to Kagome's bed sitting down and hugs Kagome tightly. "What's wrong dear".

Kagome hiccups while telling her mom what happened and ask her "Mom why does love hurt so much. It feels like I'm falling apart inside." Ms Higurashi sighs but smiles "Ah young love, yes it does seem to hurt from time to time dear, but don't worry it doesn't last forever. Once the one who truly loves you finds you it will be worth it." Kagome sniffled "but what if I never find someone who loves me for me?" Her mother chuckles lightly "oh my dear Kagome, you will not find him, but he will find you". Kagome looked confused at her mom, Ms Higurashi sighs wiping away her daughter's tears. "Kagome, do you know why love is so hard to find?" She shakes her head not understanding where her mom was going with all this, "Because love is something you cannot find but just appears when you least expect it."

Kagome looks down to her pillow "I don't truly understand what you mean" Kagome's mom smiles softly at her "Kagome did you plan on falling in love with Inuyasha?" Kagome shakes her head "no not really it just happened over time. At first he was just a loud mouth boy who was a jerk. But as time went by Inuyasha started showing his softer side I couldn't help how my feelings felt. I didn't even know I was in love with him until the first time I seen him hold Kikyo." Ms Higurashi nodded her head "you see love appears when you least expect it. I know it feels like the pain won't disappear right now, but I promise you it will. Your young my dear everything will work out the way it needs to. There is someone out there for you. Someone you won't have to compete with another for. There will be no competition; you should never have to compete with another woman over a man Kagome. If he truly loves you there will be no room for anyone else."

Kagome smiles sadly at her mother but felt better than when she first arrived home "Thanks mom, I needed to hear that." She hugs her mom one more time "Anytime dear, try to get some sleep. I know it's hard for you right now, but you must be strong and complete your journey."Kagome nodded lying down on her bed getting comfortable as possible and fell asleep feeling better than she did two hours ago. I know I'm not over Inuyasha yet, but at least I can sleep now. She frowned closing her puffy eyes drifting off to sleep.

A/N: I will do my best to upload two Chapters per day for as long as I have inspiration. I will admit I'm enjoying this story, and hoping I can remember all my ideas I want for my story. I'm writing up a story plan on how I want this story to go saving lines that I hear running through my head. I'm also using the feelings I once felt growing up. Unfortunately I didn't have an awesome mom like Kagome, but I remember what how much it hurt during a break up and how different things are now that I've been with my husband for 7 years. the conversation I had between kagome and her mom is something I had to remind myself through my first break up with a serious boyfriend I once had. Heads up my grammar is not the greatest but please be patient with me. Thank you for taking the time to read this story and please share you thoughts. encouragement really helps to keep motivation with someone trying out their story telling. I would love to hear from those who follow my story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Inuyasha held Kikyo whispering his love to her, while she clung to his fire rat robe "Kikyo, Why don't you join us?" Kikyo cupped his face in her palm gently stroking over his lips "will that really be okay Inuyasha, what about my reincarnation? She will not be pleased with this." Inuyasha crushed his lips down onto Kikyo's pulling away slowly "Kikyo if you don't come with me I can't promise my feeling won't stray to her. It's important you're near, I need you by my side haven't you realized that yet? I know I love you and always will, but Kagome has a way of changing people. It's not her fault, but I need to remember what choice I made. With us separated for long amounts of time my feelings get confused on where they are suppose to be. I only want you Kikyo, and as long as you're by my side I can handle anything. Kagome will be alright. I'm sure it will hurt her and everyone else won't really understand, but I don't care about that right now. All that matters in this moment is that you are with me." Kikyo looked up shyly to his face "If you need me by your side I'll stay with you. I will." Kikyo pressed her lips gently on Inuyasha's the kiss started soft but leading more with need.

Kagome woke up feeling a lot better than she did yesterday sure she still had self doubt, but she was ready to search for the jewel. She got out of bed, stripping off her pajamas and picking out a clean uniform. As she dressed she packed her bag with a brand new tooth brush, a fresh pack of white socks, black silk laced underwear and bra. Once she was done packing she walked to her bathroom jumping into the shower. She reminded herself to grab snacks for the group, along with stuff for Shippo to play with. Last thing she needed was a restless fox on her hands. While she was in the shower she start humming to herself and her thoughts strayed to last night when Sesshomaru kissed her. With a light blush she shook her head beginning to wash her hair trying to get the image out of her head. _Stop this it w_ as _hardly a kiss I will not do that to Inuyasha._ Remembering their last argument tears burned her eyes, no I don't want to think of that either. Shaking her head _why can't anything be simple? Why did I have to let myself fall for him? I didn't mean too but I couldn't help myself._ A memory crept in Inuyasha smirking at her for blushing when he gave her a piggy back to school, while her friends teased her on how cute Inuyasha was. Vision changing to when they were in the photo booth arguing about her returning to the past along with how it was her fault the jewel was broken. Then the one that hurt the most, Kagome kissing Inuyasha to stop him from giving into his beast. Crying and desperately begging and confessing she Love him as a half demon. As Inuyasha returned to himself, he held her tightly promising he will stay half demon just for her.

Kagome slid down to her shower floor tears pouring from her eyes sniffling. She rubbed her face violently trying to stop herself from falling into pieces. She wrapped her arms around her body knowing that she will never have those moments with Inuyasha ever again. She wasn't sure how she knew, but something major was about to happen. Something Kagome wasn't sure she was ready for. One thing she was certain of, Kagome refused to fall apart like this in front of anyone. She allowed herself this moment to cry as much as she could, before everything changed around her. _Agh I just want this feeling to go away please Kami let this feeling go away. I don't want to hurt like this forever._

Kagome turned off the shower taking her time getting out wrapping a soft towel around her body. She wiped the mirror removing the mist that hid her reflection. Puffy red eyes looked back at her, hair knotted and messy. She shook her head feeling pathetic; Kagome would not leave to the past looking like this. She brushed her teeth and hair, plugging in her straightner she slowly went through her hair straightening it until she was satisfied. She put on her uniform and entered into her room. Looking to her desk she noticed her small make up kit she never used. Lightly dabbing at her nude eye shadow she begins to apply it to her eye lids next she does the other side. Once she was done she added a soft amount of liquid eye liner. Pulling out her foundation to hide the puffiness under her eyes, she slowly applies it. Once she was satisfied with her look Kagome put away her belongings and packing them in her bag. Kagome walks to her door opening it pausing before shewalks out the door, Kagome looks into her room. She hopes and pleads that she leaves her feelings behind, but even she knew that something like this will never be so simple. Kagome walks out closing the door as she leaves.

Inuyasha and Kikyo return to the Inu group, gasps escaping in the air. Sango stands up glaring at the pair "Inuyasha what are you doing?" Inuyasha huffs at her ready to speak out, but Kikyo places her hand on his shoulder "I'm not here to cause trouble, I'm here to help that's all." Miroku stand next to Sango "welcome lady Kikyo we are grateful for your assistance." Sango shot a hurt look towards the monk wondering if he was crazy. Didn't anyone think how this would affect the woman she saw as a sister. Kagome is going to feel crushed by this she was already suffering enough as it was. Do they need to add salt to the wound? "If Kagome leaves" she said "I'm leaving with her Miroku." Shippo jumped onto Sango's shoulder "me too, Kagome shouldn't have to suffer." Miroku sighed shaking his head "She won't Kagome is wise and we all know she has first say in what is to follow. This is a decision on her part if she does choose to leave I will follow as well." Inuyasha looked at them all shocked that they would be willing to part ways for Kagome he growled "she won't be going anywhere, I'm the alpha in this pack and what I say goes." They all looked at Inuyasha like he grew a second head silently asking, are you sure about that? The group slowly made their way back to Kaede's village, an awkward silence floating heavily in the air.

Sesshomaru felt his brother's pack moving what surprised him however was that his foolish brother had the nerve to invite the dead priestess. I guess he has no care on the affect it will have on the young Miko. He didn't care but was curious on how things would unfold "Jaken" he called out looking towards the direction he can sense the direction his brother was heading. Jaken jumped up curious about his Lords intense focus "Yes my Lord". Sesshomaru looked at AhUn and then to Rin "We are leaving come Rin." Rin smiled brightly happy to follow her father figure "Yes Lord Sesshomaru." With that settled they headed towards Kaede's village to wait by the well.

Kagome looked at the well anxious and afraid to jump in. She wasn't completely sure what to expect when she returned, but it left Kagome unsettled. _Come on you can do this. She told herself let's get this over with._ Lifting her legs over the well she jumped down with blue light flashing around her, returning to the past. When Kagome reached the bottom of the well, she looked up to the sky and felt a light breeze in the air. She took a deep breath grabbing the vines and pulling herself up to the surface. She looked around not expecting to have anyone waiting for her.

Sesshomaru made it to the well before her friends had a chance to arrive. He didn't know why he came, but without any second thought he told his pack to stay in the spot he chose for them. After that Sesshomaru left for the well waiting for the young girl to appear, even though it wasn't any of his business or that he cared. Sesshomaru thought the woman in front of him had a right to know before it was thrown at her suddenly. "Miko" Sesshomaru called out to her, noticing the makeup on her face. For some reason this bothered him, but he said nothing of it. Instead "My foolish brother invites the dead one to join your group. What do you think about this?" Kagome's heart sank; she didn't know what to say. She knew it was a possibility could have happened, but was she ready to see Inuyasha with Kikyo together all the time? Can she handle that? She was unsure of herself. Sesshomaru continued "naturally the Alpha female has the last say on the matter. What you decide makes it final."

She looked to him curious "Alpha Female?" Sesshomaru slowly walked up to her "Yes you are the Alpha of your pack Miko. You were the one who brought them together are you not?" He knew she wasn't aware of her full status amongst the group. Of course Inuyasha would hide this from her; she could bring Inuyasha flat on his face in seconds with a single word. But of course he wanted to be Alpha so why would Inuyasha tell her. Inuyasha wasn't nothing more than a beta. Things would be different if Inuyasha chose to be with Kagome, but by choosing the dead over the living he ranked himself second in command. Inuyasha's choice left the younger woman in front of him, a powerful female unclaimed. Interesting Sesshomaru sniffed the air subtly, and she's also untouched "I don't really know what to think about it." Kagome answered. Just great she thought can she handle this on her own.

A light bulb went off. If she was waiting for a shock of surprise with this new information she might as well make a decision on her own. "Lord Sesshomaru since we will be having more company," Kagome blushed looking up shyly although she wasn't sure why she felt shy "Would you want to join us as well?" Sesshomaru looked at the blush on her face becoming hungry for a taste of her flesh. He mentally shook his head "So you are going to approve of the dead Priestess to travel among you?" Kagome looked away defeated "I won't be thrilled with it, but she would be a great asset to our mission. My feeling towards Kikyo isn't that important, and at least I will know she can't go running off to aid Naraku." Sesshomaru looked at the young woman pleased with her wisdom even with it being a hard decision on her part she is willing to make a choice that will benefit her pack. Admiring her courage "This Sesshomaru will think on your offer. If you shall need me I will be close. However if I decide to join your group it will be on my terms." With that he turned around and left.

A/N: Okay so this chapter is complete, I'm having a lot of fun with this. I will try to keep the characters with their natural personalities. I'm also trying not to make my story corny. I will admit it is extremely difficult to stay on track of how I want this story to play out. So whenever I see how I want this story to go I write little by little on my story plan. I write down my ideas so I don't forget. Thank you for taking the time to read this story. And please share your thoughts; I will upload the next chapter in a few hours. I want to edit my work before uploading it, but keep in mind I'm a rookie. So my writing won't be perfect. I will have fluffy moments, but refuse to write any lemons. There will be adult moments but refuse to embarrass myself with raunchy erotica. Not saying that I frown upon it but reading and writing erotica are two different things. Plus I will not be caught dead by my husband writing something so piggy. Lol I would literally die of embarrassment. Haha just thinking about it makes me embarrassed, I would never hear the end of it. That is something I'm not willing to get teased about for the rest of my life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Kagome headed to Kaede's hut so that she could patiently wait for the Inu group to arrive. It will give her time to settle the gloomy mood she was in. How could Inuyasha invite Kikyo into the group without at least talking to her about it first? She was willing to work with Kikyo sure, but couldn't he have some form of consideration for her feelings. Yeah he made his choice to be with Kikyo but that doesn't mean he has to flaunt it in her face first chance he gets. Not to mention he had the nerve to get mad at her for Sesshomaru kissing her. Like seriously what gives? Now anger was replacing her sadness, agh if he can't even think about my feelings why should I care when another man chooses to kiss me. The next time the opportunity appears and she is placed in a position where Sesshomaru kissed her again. I will refuse to be stuck in guilt. Not saying it will happen or that she wants it to happen, but she's not going to beat herself up for someone who has no thought towards her feelings.

On her walk towards Kaede's Kagome didn't notice she walked through Inuyasha's forest pausing in front of the Goshinboku. She looked up noticing the roots poking out of the ground, gazing at the tree her heart broke all over again. Tears threatened to come forth, but she refused to let them fall. Images of Inuyasha floated in her memory when Inuyasha held her closely the time they fought Menomaru. Menomaru took possession of Kagome's body and turning her against Inuyasha. When she was forced back to her time by Kikyo and couldn't return. Inuyasha embraced Kagome convincing her she had to come back and he needed her by his side. Flashes changed to when she jumped off Kirara while Inuyasha caught her, holding her tightly calling her stupid and reckless. She couldn't help but laugh at the memory, Kagome was so angry with herself. She shook her head and smiled sadly even though my heart is broken, I could never hate Inuyasha, or Kikyo. They loved each other way before she was even in the picture. They deserved happiness no matter how much this hurt, I cannot feel bitter towards these two.

Kagome sat down by the tree seeking its comfort while the leaves and branches blew in the wind. It's warmth embrace her aura comforting the Miko who thought of everyone other than herself. The tree of ages blessed Kagome in that moment with more spiritual power that she was unaware of. But it also blessed Kagome with something else that wouldn't come until she was ready. The Goshinboku shed a leaf that floated down to Kagome's hand filling her with warmth she couldn't explain, but she knew it was the tree. It always gave her comfort when she was hurting. Like it was meant to be planted for her, she smiled up to the tree wrapping her arms around the bark. Whispering "Thank you" she wasn't sure what happened in that moment for the sacred tree to respond to her feelings, but she knew one thing the tree of ages was special. Kagome knew it was reaching out to her. Closing her eyes she turned around running off to Kaede's village. Kagome's heart felt somewhat lighter she smiled brightly enjoying her run in the sun.

Sesshomaru stood hidden in the tree witnessing the display in front of him. His heart beating rapidly watching the young female glow with power unknown to her. He walked up to the tree placing a hand against the bark feeling the warmth it gave to the Miko. "What is your plan for her?" he asked quietly. Whistling flew in the air shimmering gold running up is arm singing a song of new beginnings. He stepped away from the tree unsure what he just witnessed. "I will join her when the time is right if that is your wish." He didn't know why he made this secret promise, something about this moment planted a need to protect the young Miko. A Protectiveness being born that Sesshomaru couldn't explain to himself. A vision of his father asking him "Do you have someone to protect?" Sesshomaru smirked at the memory not understanding why he remembered such a thing. "We shall see Father" was his silent reply. He left the tree but stay close to the area keeping an eye on Kagome.

Inuyasha and the others entered the village Shippo playing tricks on the hanyo throughout their journey. Shippo threw a walnut at Inuyasha's head Miroku watching in amusement at the fox kits display of revenge for his adoptive mother. As they approached Kaede's hut "Shippo you little pest stop with your antics" Inuyasha growled jumping towards the kit ready to strike him, before he got the chance however "INUYASHA SIT BOY! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT BOY!" Inuyasha creating a giant crater to the earth. Kikyo stood there shaking her head at their interactions. Well she thought at least it will be an interesting journey. Kikyo walked up to Inuyasha helping him up from the hole that was made in the ground. With Inuyasha whining "Kagome… Why…" Kagome shook her head looking to Sango who walked up to her embracing her tightly "Are you okay Kagome." Kagome smiled at her gently "We will talk later about it. Right now we have more important things to discuss." Sango nodded "Alright whatever you choose Kagome we will respect your wishes and follow." Kagome hugged her friend tighter "Thank you Sango, but I'll be okay. Eventually."

The group entered Kaede's hut Inuyasha growling at Kagome "Why did you have to do that Kagome sheesh." Kagome glared at her hanyo friend, it still hurt that he didn't talk with her before inviting Kikyo, but didn't feel like making an issue out of it at the moment. "Grow up Inuyasha he's just a kid. He was just playing with you and if he threw something at you it must have been for a good reason. And I see Kikyo is with you. You didn't even talk to me about it first. You deserve more than a damn acorn thrown at your head Inuyasha." Inuyasha's ear drooped flattening to his head. "Look Kagome she will be good for the group and you know that. This isn't just about us." Kagome shook her head at him "That's not the point Inuyasha you should have talked to me before making that kind of decision. I'm the alpha female and I have the right to agree or disagree." Inuyasha huffed at her "well you're here now." Kagome was so angry she didn't want to act like this, but it was all still new to her. She knew what the right decision was, but it still hurt like a blade slicing through her heart. "I know that Inuyasha, but you could of thought about my feelings. Did I mean nothing to you at all?" Inuyasha looked to the ground "we should go for a walk and talk about this. It's no one else is business but ours." Kagome sighed feeling defeated "Fine." As they exited the hut everyone looked to Kikyo making her feel nervous.

Inuyasha kneeled down in front of Kagome, but when he looked towards her Kagome shook her head. This was hard enough as it was, and she wasn't about to treat things like they were before. If she rode on his back it would just create longing and she wouldn't let herself long for him anymore. Inuyasha looked hurt by this but brushed it off. "Well" he said awkwardly, Kagome sighed "we can walk" they walked towards the river just outside the village. Kagome softly kicked a pebble on the ground throughout their small journey. Inuyasha sighed "Kagome I do love you okay, but it's not the same love I feel for Kikyo. If we were to end up together you would always be wondering if it is her that I see and it would be." Kagome couldn't say anything she didn't trust her voice in that moment.

She just nodded and continued to listen to what he had to say "I couldn't do that to you Kagome that would be worse than this. I still need you by my side Kagome you were the first real friend I ever had. The first one to ever fully accept me the way I am. I'm sorry it didn't turn out the way you wanted, but Kikyo is my choice. I'm sorry."

Tears burned her eyes she knew this had to happen, yet it didn't stop the feeling like she just got punched in the stomach. She took a deep breath sobbing while the tears dripped down her face falling in the grass. She wished that things could be different. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her as she clung to him sobbing in his shirt. With a shaken voice "I understand Inuyasha, you of all people deserve to be with the one you truly love. But you could have waited for Kikyo to join us you could have given me time to get use to all of this.

He brushed her hair with his hand to give her comfort with the unavoidable truth "no Kagome it would have just kept us living the same lie, with the same out come only for it to be ten times harder for both us. We can't keep up with that charade. You know as well as I do if we did that the outcome would be ten times harder. You would have fallen harder and there would be no way I could live with myself seeing you suffer. I'm sorry Kagome but there's no avoiding it. "

She sniffled calmly pushing away nodding her head still with a shaky voice "I know your right Inuyasha I can't help the way I feel. I love you and I want you to be happy. I'm going to need some time to myself; I can't go back to the village like this. But Kikyo will make a great asset to our group, so you have my blessing... Be happy Inuyasha." Kagome whispered the last part. Inuyasha clung to her tightly letting his own tears fall, but he knew this had to be done. He too knew it would hurt, so he said nothing. Inuyasha held her tightly crying with her.

She gently pushed him off looking up into his eyes wiping the tears off his face. He was going to return the gesture, but Kagome shook her head "Don't it will only make this harder. You should head back to the others I'll there in a while." He brushed his lips lightly above her head. His heart hurt as much as hers. He loved her more than she would ever know, but everything he said was true. He started walking away until he started running at a rapid pace, not to the group he too needed time to himself. He wasn't ready to face the others just yet especially Kikyo, he wouldn't hurt her too.

Kagome fell to her knees curling up in a ball fighting the urge to cry. She looked up to the sky wishing this could have been easier. Kikyo came to check up on her convincing the slayer she wouldn't cause trouble. Sango was unsure, but agreed she would check on her friend a little later.

The sun was setting with the first star peeking out into the sky. Kikyo walked up to Kagome looking at her with sad eyes. She never thought she could feel compassion for the girl in front of her. But after watching the display her heart felt touched that the girl would toss her feelings to the side for Inuyasha along with herself. To give them both a chance to claim the happiness that was robbed of them. She sat down Kikyo stayed quiet sitting by the girls head petting her hair comfortingly. "I'm sorry my happiness comes with a price of your pain. Thank you for this opportunity." Kagome looked up to the woman sitting beside her, offering comfort. She stayed silent watching the breeze run through Kikyo's hair. Kikyo was beautiful Kagome understood what caused Inuyasha to fall in love with the older Miko. "Kagome I wish for us to be friends. I know I have wronged you in the past, but I would like to make up for my mistakes."

Kagome sat up wiping her sleeve across her nose sniffling "It couldn't be helped Kikyo. It wouldn't be right for me to get in the way of what you two have. I can't do something like that." Kikyo's eyes softened brushing her fingers across Kagome's tears drying her face. "Kikyo I forgive you for the past. I know it wasn't easy for you either, I know it must have been hard for you to see me with Inuyasha, I'm sorry too." Kikyo couldn't help herself she drew the girl into a tight hug thanking her. She held Kagome "I promise to be there for you when you need me." Kagome hugged her back. Sango and Miroku watched from the sidelines, Shippo back at the hut sleeping soundly. They stood there watching the two Miko's smiling lightly. Sango felt a little jealous of the outcome, but it warmed her heart how much Kagome could change people for the better. By just being Kagome.

Inuyasha ran through the forest not aware of his elder brother following. He stopped finally sensing his older brother's presence. He jumped to the side as Sesshomaru ran at him in attack mode. "What the hell Sesshomaru. I don't need your shit right now." The Lord of the west stood there staring at the hanyo with disgust. "I understand you left the Miko for the dead Priestess." Inuyasha growled "It's none of your fucking business Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru smirked "It is my business. So little brother do you know what that means?"

Inuyasha huffed rolling his eyes "I don't understand your stupid riddles asshole." Sesshomaru walked around Inuyasha sizing him up just to get a reaction "It means Inuyasha that you are no longer the alpha male. Any male who is more dominant than the Miko can claim her at anytime. Are you okay with this?" Inuyasha's eyes grew wide not liking where this was going "What do you mean?" Sesshomaru continued to smirk at Inuyasha stepping back looking down at his clueless half brother "You are now the Beta, which means any male can lay claim on Kagome. You leaving her unprotected, but not to worry half breed. I'm joining your team to make sure that doesn't happen. If she falls into the wrong hands and uses the pain you caused, against her. We all fail and lose what we are after."

Inuyasha glared at his older brother growling lowly "YOU CAN"T HAVE HER." Sesshomaru chuckled darkly, a shiver running down Inuyasha's back. Yeah that was creepy Inuyasha thought but didn't show it. Inuyasha just growled lower "It's no longer your problem Inuyasha, but I have no plans on taking her. So rest assured I just want to make sure no one else has her either. She has suffered enough because of you. I will not have her distracted with a petty thing like love." Inuyasha raised his eye brow at this "Why do you even care Sesshomaru. You never care about her feelings before." Sesshomaru looked into his brother's eyes with that stupid smirk on his face "I simply hold respect for her she has fought against me with no fear in her scent. She pulled our fathers sword from his tomb. She even pushed her own feelings a side for the likes of you to gain strength for her group. What she seen in you however I do not know. Nor do I care. She deserves someone who will protect her and not be distracted with a lowly half breeds love triangle."

Inuyasha glared at his brother once more "Fuck off! You wouldn't know a thing about it." Sesshomaru turns around to leave but replies "Nor am I interested to know. I will be joining your group wither you like it or not. If the Miko wishes it I will be the one to protect her."

Inuyasha stood there dumb found what the hell Sesshomaru. Inuyasha felt angry but knew he had no say in the matter, so he left back to the village.

Sesshomaru continued to walk in the direction of Kagome's scent he hated the smell of her tears. He preferred the smile that would grace her face. He wasn't planning to be with her, just to protect her from any more harm. The last thing anyone needed was for her powers do disappear over something so trivial. He would make sure no other male would seek her heart and tossing it a side when they got bored. Nor use her naïve kindness to their advantage he would protect her from all harm.

As Sesshomaru got closer he spotted Kagome sitting under the stars by the river. She was gazing at the sky not focusing on the dangers that could be in the area. His eye shined under the moon light. He took in Kagome's scent of cherry blossoms, while watching her long hair blowing with the wind. "Miko do you always leave yourself open to danger." Kagome looked towards him "I knew you were there Sesshomaru I sensed you coming." He smirked at her "only because I let you." Kagome rolled her eyes "What can I help you with Lord Sesshomaru I know you only come when you need my help with Rin. Is she ill?" She just wanted time to herself it looks like that's not happening tonight. Sesshomaru walked up beside Kagome sitting next to her in companionable silence before replying "Rin is well I have come to tell you I will be joining you." Her eyes shot wide open curious to why he had decided to aid her "You don't have to do me any favors Lord Sesshomaru. You don't owe me anything." Sesshomaru examined her facial expressions. Without thinking about his actions he pushed a stray hair, tucking it behind her ear. She blushed at the gesture "I do as I please."

Removing his hand from her person he continued "I must go and collect Rin along with Jaken, we will leave by dawn. You need rest". Sesshomaru got up from his spot holding his hand out to her. She grasped his hand and stood up. "You wasted enough tears on the Hanyo Kagome." Sesshomaru brushed his hand against her cheek comfortingly. "I will escort you back to the village and take my leave. Come." Kagome looked at him puzzled with his actions, but walk along side him. "Thank you" she said while blushing. Hn.

A/N: Awe I hated putting Kagome in so much pain, but break ups are never easy. Now she can get over Inuyasha though, I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter but for now I think it's time for bed. Hopefully tomorrow I can update. I'll be busy most of the day but I will update so I don't lose interest in writing. Thankfully I wrote my notes so I remember how I want this story to continue. If I didn't write them down I don't think I would have got this chapter done.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Naraku watched Kagome closely in Kanna's mirror, grinning at the new events that were beginning to unfold. Naraku chuckled sinisterly he rubbed his chin in dark thought. "My poor Kagome, not to worry pet I will be there soon to comfort you. It will only be too easy to taint your heart." He laughed in the shadows of his stolen castle, Naraku planned to capture the girl named Kagome Higurashi. Naraku was drawn to Kagome's pure light he wanted to change her to the darkest of them all. Just to think even the most beautiful of souls could be twisted and turned into the darkest beings. She just needs a taste of what her powers can become, if he can get a chance to snatch her away from her fellow comrades she would be his prize along with shards in her possession.

Now that Inuyasha will be busy protecting Kikyo, thinking that Naraku was still interested in the dead woman, it will be easier to capture my precious Kagome. I'm no longer interested in the dead priestess "Kikyo you are no longer needed, someone far more worthy has caught my attention. Someone far more powerful than you will ever be. But I shall use you as a distraction for your beloved hanyo." Kagura glared at the evil hanyo and wasn't pleased with Sesshomaru taking an interest in Kagome. What the hell does he see in her? Steaming on the inside she stood there waiting for Naraku's orders. Naraku looked at Kagura smiling "Kagura bring the girl to me at all costs, or you will lose your life. Oh and take Kohaku and the infant with you they will be useful" Kagura left angry she was looking forward to see what Naraku had in store for Kagome.

Naraku smiled wickedly at Sesshomaru's interest in the girl "So Sesshomaru you're following in your father's footsteps after all. How delightful we will see who gets the girl in the end. It will amuse me to test your attachment toward the girl. Sesshomaru you are going to watch your beautiful Miko love another. Once you lose control I will defeat you with your own weakness. Your precious Kagome." Naraku continued laughing in the dark.

 **Back** **to the Inu group**

The sun peeked out into the horizon, a light wind blowing through the air. The village was quiet, all residents slowly waking for a new day. The birds sang with joy celebrating on a beautiful morning, other animals in the woods preparing to feed their young. Today would introduce the beginning of a new journey for Kagome and her pack. It was promising that things would change for the better.

Inuyasha woke up on top of a tree not far from Kaede's hut he stretched his arms above his head to remove the stiffness in his neck. Inuyasha took in a deep breath sucking in the clean air. He looked around the area pleased with the quiet tranquility, smirking mischievously as he glanced at Kaede's. Inuyasha jumped down from his branch landing soft on the ground, standing up he bounced towards his destination.

Inuyasha entered Kaede's hut with a bowl full of water, dumping it on Kagome. Kagome gasped at the freezing water bolting up from her sleep. "INUYASHA…." Inuyasha laughed hopping out of the hut ready to run. But not fast enough "SIT BOY" crashing to the ground he grumbled. Kagome stomped outside to where the crater was made. "Did you really have to wake me up like that you idiot." Kikyo walked out of the hut shaking her head at the hanyo's antic followed by the others in the group. Sango chuckling at the two "well" she thought "things are back to normal." Shippo laughed at the crater in the ground. Miroku standing behind Sango with his cursed hand straying to the slayers bottom. SLAP "Miroku you hentai keep your hands to yourself." Miroku rubbed his cheek with a happy look on his face "Ah there's nothing better than a good rub before breakfast." Kikyo laughed at the group before her. "Yes" she thought "interesting journey indeed."

Sesshomaru entered the village with Rin riding AhUn. Jaken running to keep up "Lord Sesshomaru, wait for me." Sesshomaru walked in the direction of the elderly Miko's home. He passed Inuyasha stepping on the Hanyo on the ground looking down at his brother in amusement "how clumsy of you Inuyasha". Inuyasha crawling out of the hole "just leave me alone" he whined. Inuyasha jumped up growling at his half brother "Wait a minute did you seriously just step on me Sesshomaru? you seen I was there asshole." Sesshomaru spared him no reply, but walked up to the Younger Miko "Are you ready?" he asked in bored tone. Kagome looked at him and sighed "yeah I'll just go get my things." Inuyasha's ears drooped sulking that his brother really was joining their group. But he kept his thoughts to himself; for once Inuyasha wasn't willing to be the one to complain. He wouldn't make things difficult on everyone else, not after he chose to be with Kikyo. Kagome ran into the hut grabbing her clothes from the corner of the tiny room. Kagome changed her clothes then rushing outside, so she wouldn't keep everyone waiting on her. She smiled brightly at everyone "Well then, let's go." Rin smiled at Kagome "Lady Kagome you are welcome to ride with Rin, Shippo too of course there's enough room on AhUn". They happily obliged getting on the two headed dragon. While Sango and Miroku got onto Kirara getting ready to leave with the group. Kikyo rode on Inuyasha's back while he ran alongside Sesshomaru.

The odd group traveled throughout the day before Miroku looked ahead to Sesshomaru calling out "Lord Sesshomaru which way should we start looking for the jewel?" Sesshomaru keeping at his pace "we will start north" was his simple reply. Kagome stomach began to complain in hunger, she really didn't want to continue with her stomach making embarrassing noises "hey Sesshomaru since we have been traveling most of the day, can we stop to make camp and eat? I'm starving." Jaken began scoffing "That's Lord Sesshomaru to you Human." Sesshomaru slowed down before stopping completely "Jaken." The imp paled at the sharp tone of his master "Yes my Lord" Jaken squeaked. Sesshomaru threw a pebble at the toads head "let the Miko be." Sesshomaru looked to the girl "You may eat fend for yourselves."

Kagome smiled at him climbing off AhUn, helping Rin get off the two headed dragon. Sesshomaru watch Kagome not pleased with how her skirt hiked up practically showing off her underwear. Although he was pleased with her for helping his ward Sesshomaru knew this would need to be addressed. He would not allow her to travel in such revealing clothing. It drew far too much attention from others, Sesshomaru glanced at the monk. Sesshomaru smirked at the slayer who hit Miroku in the head for staring at Kagome's lower region.

Quickly the monk took his eyes off the girls back side and looked to the stream not far up. "Well I suppose I'll go grab us some fish. Sango my love care to join me?" Sango rolled her eyes at the pervert "Sure. Just keep your cursed hands to yourself monk." Miroku smirked chuckling awkwardly "Sango you have very little faith in me." Sango just shook her head huffing "well if you weren't such a pervert I'd have a reason not to question you." Miroku grabbed Sango from the back of her shoulders pushing her away towards the stream "come on Sango those fish won't catch themselves." The monk chuckled away as the two of them left.

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo kissing her on the cheek "come Kikyo lets go collect fire wood" Kikyo blushed, but nodded grabbing the hanyo's hand. They too left to accomplish their task. Kagome watched them closely starting to feel sad at noticing the pair's affectionate display. Sesshomaru studied Kagome who was lost in watching his brother and Kikyo. He was feeling displease, but didn't understand why it was making him angry. He scoffed silently ridiculous he thought to himself. Why she looks to his brother with longing was beyond him. Why mope over a male that has no interest in loving you? Does she have to mop around for the disgusting half breed?

He growled "Miko. Watch the children, I will be back." Sesshomaru snapped. Kagome was startled by his voice nodding her head blushing for being caught at watching the others. Sesshomaru felt even more irritated "Jaken you will aid the Miko, if she needs help. I expect you all here when I return" Rin looked at her Lord questioningly wondering what caused him to look upset. Shippo ran to help Kagome with her bag and grabbed snacks for the group.

Sesshomaru rushed towards a village they passed a half hour ago. A good run will help me clear my head he thought. It's ridiculous what would cause such irritation by simply observing the Miko's obvious mopping? Shaking his head he picked up his speed, racing to the village to purchase a decent Kimono that would be easy for Kagome to travel in. I refuse to have her walking around like a harlot. He seethed to himself, how Inuyasha could let her walk around in such revealing clothing. Showing off her legs to any male present, no wonder she gets kid napped. Any male would desire to rut with her, because of the way she dresses. Foolish women, he growled no one will be looking at her or lusting for her on my watch. He snarled at nothing. Stopping suddenly he shook his head again "why am I so angry?" Sesshomaru studied his previous action "what is it about this girl that has me behaving so?" Sesshomaru closed his eye mentally sighing he thought of her scent, Cherry blossoms changing to pomegranate when she is happy.

He ignored the warmth that fluttered pleasantly in his chest. Of course Sesshomaru chose denial instead "because she attracts unwanted attention, getting herself into unnecessary trouble. We don't have time for such nonsense." Satisfied with this conclusion he continues his run reaching the village without a sweat. The villagers looked at him with fear running to their huts. The village Monk who had little power walked out of his hut looking at the Lord with mistrust. "What brings you here demon." Sesshomaru watches him closely "I need a silk Kimono for my companion. Something easy to move around in that is all I seek." The Monk continued staring suspiciously "What makes you think I will give you what you request?"

Sesshomaru pierced the monk with a chilling glare "You will bring me what I ask and you will be rewarded with enough gold to take care of your village for a year." The monks eyes grew wide knowing that the village could use the wealth. Their fields weren't producing much and they could use the money to plant what the villagers needed to survive, along with cattle and more. The monk smiled graciously "We may have one fine set you may approve of." Sesshomaru scoffed at the man's sudden change in behavior. "I'm in a hurry bring the Kimono quickly. I must get back to my pack" He stated.

The monk left in a hurry returning within minutes presenting Sesshomaru with a white Kimono that had a pattern of sakura blossoms draped down the sleeve, it was similar to the one he wore. Not sure if he wanted the girl to wear it, but he didn't have the time to go searching around for something less formal. "It will do." Sesshomaru handed the monk a bag full of gold coins enough to provide for a year as he promised. The monk smiled "Thank you?" waiting for a name. Sesshomaru turn around "My name matters not" heading back to the group.

Kagome sat with Shippo and Rin drawing with the supplies she brought from her time while waiting for the others to return. AhUn slept under a tree Jaken watching all of them closely "Why do I always get stuck watching a human and two children?" He grumbled under his breath. Kagome looked up at Jaken "Did you say something?" Jaken huffed "Mind your own business wretched woman." Kagome glared at the imp "look Jaken you don't have to get snippy I was only asking."Jaken squawked rudely "Be quiet human I don't have to listen to the likes of you" Kagome smiled sweetly at the old imp "Awe Jaken are you lonely? Rin, Shippo." She sang. The Imp paled at the sound of her voice, the children looked to the young woman "Jaken wants your company" They both squealed delighted to entertain the toad. Smiling mischievously Shippo jumped at the toad trapping him from running away. Rin began to draw on Jaken's face with permanent marker. As they laughed at the poor imps expense Kagome patted herself on the back.

Inuyasha and Kikyo arrived back to the area they chose to eat at Sango and Miroku not long after. Kagome grabbed the wood starting a fire and prepared the fish so they could cook. The group chuckled watching the children torture Jaken. They all knew how the toad could be so none of them helped him escape the children grasps.

When Sesshomaru returned he looked at his retainer smirking at the eye lashes Rin drew around his eye lids, and red colored his lips, with pink circles on each cheek. "There Jaken now you're pretty." Shippo laughed Rin following suit. Jaken in began to panic trying to rub the permanent ink of his face with no success. Sesshomaru sat down under a tree waiting for the group to finish their meal. He closed his eyes focusing on the forest around them, checking for any threats. "Jaken" Sesshomaru called getting annoyed with the imp's loud movements. Jaken stopped in his tracks tears forming his eyes googlie hoping his Lord would take pity on him. "Be silent you fool." Jaken fell to the floor sobbing at the humiliation of looking like an ugly woman. Kagome took pity on the poor toad digging in her bag she pulled out make up removal wipes. She threw the package at the little imp. Jaken threw a glare at her and Kagome glared right back. Jaken grasp the wipes pulling a few out to remove the ink from his face.

Inuyasha held Kikyo as they ate kissing the top of her head affectionately. Kagome tried her best to ignore their intimate behavior. She was failing when Kikyo wiped Inuyasha's lips smiling at him with love in her eyes. Inuyasha grasped her hand, Kagome stood up "I'm going to go take a bath at the hot springs." Breaking Inuyasha and Kikyo's moment they both blushed and looked guilty focusing their eyes to the flames burning in the middle of the group. Sango coughed "would you like me to join you?" she asked. Kagome nodded waiting for her friend.

Sesshomaru watched in irritation "Miko" he hissed sending a shiver down her spine. "Take this, and get rid of your robes." He growled. Kagome placed her hands on her hips shooting him a glare of her own. "What's wrong with my clothes?" Sesshomaru huffed "They are to revealing to others. You draw to much attention to yourself. Wear what is given to you and quit making a scene." Kagome was about to snap at his random rude behavior "Excuse me?" Sango rushed to Kagome's side "She's grateful Lord Sesshomaru. I'll make sure she wears whatever is in the package." Sesshomaru nodded as Sango pulled Kagome towards the hot string close by.

Sango shook her head at her friend "Kagome are you crazy, I know you can sit Inuyasha to china. But Sesshomaru is not Inuyasha he would have punished you for questioning his judgment." Kagome huffed and removed herself from being pulled by Sango "Well he didn't have to be so rude. He has no right to question what I wear. " Sango sighed "Kagome he must have a good reason to why he wants you to change clothes." Kagome began to take off her clothes with Sango following her lead "Yeah well he could have said it nicer." Sango gave up "Let's just take a bath." Kagome nodded while both women walked into the water.

Miroku was focusing on the direction the girls were headed, trying to sneak off to follow them "I will go look for more fire wood" was his lame excuse to try leave. There was a large stack of wood on the opposite side of Ah-Un. Sesshomaru glared at the monk not pleased with his obvious plan "Monk if you wish to see tomorrow I suggest you stay where you are." A sweat dropped from Miroku's forehead, nervously laughing "Oh look at that we have enough wood after all." while sitting back down. Rin looked to the monk confused, and Shippo looking and Miroku with an expression not amused "Idiot", Inuyasha and Kikyo sleeping up in a tree.

Kagome sat at the edge of the spring her arms crossed on a rock. She was looking up at the sky sighing at the hurt she felt from watching Inuyasha with Kikyo. Sango watched the girl closely knowing something was really bothering her. "Kagome are you alright? We haven't really had the time to talk. Are you really okay with Kikyo tagging along with us?" Kagome looked to her friend shrugging her shoulders "I don't really have a choice at this point." Sango swam up to her friend "Do you regret letting her travel with us?" Kagome shook her head "No it's not that, it's not that I'm unhappy for them, but I'm not exactly happy about it either. I'm not making sense am I?" Sango looked at kagome sympathetically "Not really but maybe if you explained it to me differently"

Kagome sat down on a bolder in the water, wrapping her arms around herself for comfort. Kagome closed her eyes while she tried to find the words to explain "I'm glad they have a chance at happiness, but it still hurts to see them show affection to one another. It's not that I don't understand their feelings, however it hurts to know that it's not me Inuyasha sees. I can handle them being together I made peace with that, there is nothing I can do about it. But I can't help but to feel pathetic. I feel like I wasn't good enough. I gave my all to Inuyasha; I made the effort to prepare meals I knew he would like. I cared for Inuyasha when he was hurt in battle. I cried for him the few times he could have died. I watched his kindness towards me when I was sick. I loved him for who he was. I never wanted him to change human or full demon, but I wanted him to love himself for who he was. I just don't understand what I could have done for him not choose me."

Sango wanted to hug her friend she knew though, what Kagome really needed right now in this moment, was to open up and talk about her feelings. Sango stayed quiet humming to encourage her friend to continue. "It's like I got stabbed with a knife." She hiccupped the tears once more flowing down her face "and my heart won't stop bleeding." At this Sango rushed to her friend gripping her in a tight hug. Sango held on tight, Kagome's shook voice pushing herself to continue "I'm happy for him really I am, but it hurts so damn much. I never want to fall in love again." Kagome hugged her friend clinging desperately trying to hold onto herself. Sango slowly rocked her friend "ssshhh, it will be alright Ssshh." She could feel Kagome's pain.

Sango wanted to be mad at Inuyasha, but she too understood his feelings for Kikyo. Sango understood because of her own feelings for the monk. She just wishes Kagome didn't have to suffer through it, "Kagome I know there isn't much I can say to help you feel better right now, but I'm here if you ever need to just talk." Kagome wiped her face smiling sadly at Sango "I'm sorry for dumping my problems on you Sango. I know you have more important things to worry about." She sniffled and Sango looked at her with compassion. "Don't be sorry I'm happy to listen. You have been there for me when I had no one to talk too. You comforted me when I was alone and embraced me when I felt like giving up. You're my best friend and it just kills me to see you in pain." Kagome hugged her again as they both cried secretly together.

After they were finished crying Kagome let go first "I need to be alone Sango, can you let the others know I will be there shortly?" Sango wiped her friends face smiling softly "of course" she whispered "will you be alright by yourself?" Kagome nodded. Sango got out of the spring wrapping the towel on a rock that Kagome laid out for her to use. She put on her clothes turning to look at her friend "Are you sure you will be alright?" Kagome smiled nodding her head to confirm. Sango grabbed Kagome's uniform tucking it into her bag and laying out the kimono that Sesshomaru provided her. She looked questioningly at the soft silk feeling the material between her fingers. She brushed her curiosity to the side leaving Kagome and giving her friend time to herself.

Kagome looked up to the sky once more appreciating the quiet atmosphere. She just sat there enjoying the light breeze that cooled her heated body. Kagome felt a shiver on her skin, she pushed her senses outward, she appreciated the silence but she noticed it was too quiet. She swam quickly to the edge of the spring wrapping her towel around her upper body. She glanced at the kimono, rushing to put it on. Kagome wasn't liking the shiver that ran down her spine. Get it together girl just get dressed and head back to the group.

Sango returned to the camp site placing Kagome's bag near Kirara, "Kagome will be back shortly she needed a moment to herself." Before anyone could reply Sesshomaru stood up quickly not happy that the Miko was alone. Something didn't feel right Sesshomaru jumped out of the way dodging a bone attached to a long chain thrown at the group by Kohaku. Sango gasped "KOHAKU." Inuyasha jumped down from the tree placing Kikyo down gently. Kikyo raced to her bow and arrows getting ready to attack the intruder" Miroku ran to Sango's side ready to defend her if needed. Inuyasha's head snapped quickly towards the hot spring "Sesshomaru! Kagome's alone." Sesshomaru left the group knowing they could handle the boy. Shippo and Rin shot up from their sleep watching all the commotion. They felt afraid for Kagome's safety.

Kagura appeared in front of her with an infant in her hands. Kagome panicked not understanding what the wind sorceress wanted. Stepping back in her new Kimono she focused on the woman in front of her. Kagura scoffed at her clothing "White isn't really your color is it?" jealously dripping from Kagura's lips. Kagome stared at her not understanding why her clothes even mattered "Is that the only reason you came here was to question my wardrobe?" Kagura glared at her in disgust "don't flatter yourself, what Sesshomaru sees in you I will never know, nor will I ever want too." Kagome was really confused at this point "What does Sesshomaru have to do with my wardrobe?" Kagura sneered at the stupid girl "You are so naïve, are you not even aware that you are wearing his colors?" Kagome's eyes widened "Kagura, are you jealous? If that's the case you have nothing to worry about. I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding. " Kagura lashed out pulling her fan out "Like I really care DANCE OF BLADES" she yelled out to the girl.

Kagome barely had time to react, but she threw her hands up into the air barely making a barrier on time. Kagura laughed "Your barrier won't save you" Kagome held her hands in the same position afraid of running out of energy. She wasn't use to putting up a barrier even though the barrier was strong, it took up a lot of energy she wasn't use to using. She could only handle maybe two more hits before she ran out of energy if she was lucky enough. Kagome wished in that moment that she strengthened her ability to handle her power; she didn't want to collapse with exhaustion not until someone came for her. Kagura laughed wickedly at the girl's pathetic display "DANCE OF THE DRAGON" laughing when she hit the barrier watching it shake and the Miko dropping to the soft grass, sweat dripping from her brow. Kagura smirked getting ready for the final blow before the infant interfered "Kagura place me in the girls arms. We didn't come here for you to kill her. Naraku has plans for the girl." Kagura growled in annoyance at the stupid wretch's interference, but did as she was told. The infant clung to the fallen Miko's body holding on like she was his mother. The infant listened to the woman's heart beat searching for her weakness. He could only hear a soft rhythm. Kagura lifted the girl off the ground wrapping her arms around the sleeping girl's throat not enough to cut off oxygen just enough to stand her up.

Sesshomaru growled with anger at the Miko's foolish decision. Her stupid sulking is going to get her killed. Sesshomaru could see Kagome struggling to keep up her barrier, legs collapsing to the ground. He picked up his speed racing to get to her on time his heart was beating a mile a minute. He watched Kagura place the infant on Kagome's chest after she fell to the ground lifting her up by the neck, roughly wrapping the girl's arms around the evil infant. Sesshomaru growled low picking up more speed desperate to make it to the girl. He made it to the springs pulling out bakusaiga ready to attack, but Kagura tightened her hold on the girl's neck. "Ah ah Sesshomaru put the sword away or I will kill this girl before you can even attack." Sesshomaru growled viciously, but lowered the sword.

A/N: I'm so sorry to cut off the chapter here but I'm extremely tired and feeling a cramp in my shoulders. Lol I know there was a little more of a depressing moment for Kagome, but heart breaks don't heal over night. But don't worry this will be the last chapter that kagome fusses over Inuyasha. I really want to get the ball rolling with her and Sesshomaru's relationship. That being said next chapter will be the starting point on Kagome's feelings shifting to Sesshomaru. I will try not to make them OC but I'm struggling with that area if you can tell.

I would like to thank TDaniel for your review I will update often enough. I too am a reader who loses interest when writers don't finish their stories. Good news is that I plan to continue this story until it is completed. I'm having a lot of inspiration with this.

I also thank the rest of you who took time to review I really appreciate it. It gives me the motivation to continue with this and i will update a chapter or two a day. For today because it has been long I leave you with this chapter. I wanted to keep going but just can't stand the stiff feeling in my shoulders. Thank you again for following and leaving a review. I also apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes. I just wanted this chapter done before it drifted away to nothing. Good night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

What is it about love that makes the heart feel as if it shatters to pieces? When will the moment come when you feel whole again? Will you ever feel happiness again? Should I even wake from my sleep to face the day?

Kagome could hear the commotion going on around her, but she refused to wake. Something about this moment made her refuse to come back to reality. Am I afraid to face what's going to happen? I just want to sleep anything is better than facing my life right now. Than in a flash she could feel a familiar energy close, waiting for the perfect moment to retrieve her. But who was it? Inuyasha? No he's with Kikyo he won't come for me. But whose power is this? Why is it so familiar?

Sesshomaru glared at Kagura wanting to slit her throat open for taking what was his to protect. Angry at himself for not going with the girls the moment they left. _How could he trust that, when the others always did as she asked, and the Miko always ran into trouble every moment she was left alone? Trouble followed the girl and seeking any opportunity to harm her, it always lingered, waiting for the perfect moment to grasp the girl_.

"What do you want from the girl, slave?"

Kagura despised the way Sesshomaru viewed her.

"I never asked for this life you wretch."

 _That's right_ , Sesshomaru thought _play on her insecurities_.

"Does it truly matter wind witch, you are a slave and nothing more. And you will remain a slave until your death."

Kagura laughed with anger running through her veins, this _bastard is testing my patience. I should just kill the girl, who cares what Naraku does, after all anything's better than keeping the little bitch._ But then a thought struck her. She smiled wickedly at Sesshomaru, _what Naraku plans for this girl is far better than what I could do to her._

"That won't work this time Sesshomaru."

Kagura created wind around her, leaves flying in every direction. She didn't care to stay and chat, Kagura wanted the girl out of her hair before it was too late.

"I don't have time for the likes of you"

Sesshomaru tried grabbing Kagura before she could take off with the girl that hung from her hands. But it was too late they were gone. Sesshomaru snapped viciously at Kagura getting away, anger filled him. Kagome was taken under his care. The girl was troublesome, but he had to get her back. Why Sesshomaru felt so desperate was difficult for him to understand. _She is important in destroying the despicable hanyo_ he reasoned with himself, but he wasn't convinced.

"You'll be safe again Miko, just hold on until this Sesshomaru reaches you."

Without informing the other's he took off trailing the witches sent. _I'll have to replace that witch's stench from the Miko with my own. How bothersome._ Why did he care, Sesshomaru refused to question his desperation.

Kagura looked down to the girl with hate, glaring at the infant who refused to allow her to kill the girl. _It doesn't matter_ she reasoned, _Naraku has what he wants_.

"I better hurry I feel Sesshomaru catching up, I don't have time for….."

Before she could finish her thoughts out loud a blast came from Sesshomaru's sword. Kagura fell, dropping the girl and infant from her hands. The infant losing his grip on the girl he clung too. Kagura rushed to catch the infant before rolling on the ground and standing. She grabbed another feather from her hair, to escape from the angry Western Lord.

Sesshomaru jumped catching the time traveling Miko in mid air, before she could hit the ground bellow. They landed softly in a meadow, the silent air breathing in relief that the Lord reached the girl in time. Sesshomaru tightened his hold on the young woman's waist, relieved as well. _She was safe in his arms_. He was also angry that Kagome placed herself in such a dangerous position; it could have landed her in something she might not have been ready for.

Kagome stirred in the warmth of Sesshomaru's arms; slowly she opened her eye's looking into his golden orbs. Her breath caught in her throat, Kagome couldn't understand how she ended up in this position, blushing. She couldn't peel her eyes away from his own; she held her breath before releasing it.

"Um hello" She said awkwardly.

Sesshomaru placed her down on her feet gently, his amusement of her blush being replaced, by the anger he felt towards Kagome, she was almost got taken. He glared down at her.

"How could you allow yourself to be captured by such filth?" He snarled

Kagome broke the eye contact uncomfortable with his scolding like she was a mere child.

"I just needed time to myself, I didn't mean to get caught off guard" she sighed.

 _Why am I explaining my actions to him?_ She thought to herself

"It's not like I wanted to get captured." She finally snapped.

She glared back at Sesshomaru, upset that he was treating her like a child.

"You are to always, expect the unexpected" Sesshomaru growled out in anger.

"Never let your guard down when you are alone, you need to stay alert and learn to control your power Miko. One day you may not have someone there to protect you."

Kagome tossed her head to the air, turning around in defiance.

"Stop acting like you're my dad."

Sesshomaru tackled Kagome to the ground pinning her arms above her head. He glared down at her. Piercing her with anger in his eye, he was seething in frustration at her disobedience.

"There are predators out there, which have no honor and wouldn't think twice on killing you Miko. You are powerful, but have untrained powers that leave you vulnerable. Just because I tolerate you doesn't mean every demon will." He growled viciously, snapping his jaw in frustration.

Kagome was feeling warmth in her lower muscles, trying not to breathe heavily. She looked away from the Western Lord trying not to blush. This was not the time to be getting turned on. She looked to his eyes again, understanding rushing to her thoughts. _Was he worried about me_? She questioned herself.

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru. I didn't mean to worry you"

She looked to his lips, and Sesshomaru finally realized the position they were in. He only tackled her to prove a point, but looking down at her with the blush gracing her face was affecting him in a way he wished it didn't. Sesshomaru got off of Kagome helping her to her feet. He stepped back pushing Kagome away as if touching her burned him, Sesshomaru looked at her sternly in the eyes.

"This isn't the first time you got yourself into trouble, because of your sulking over my brother choosing the dead Miko. You have ended up in trouble many times over my brother running after the woman in the past, you ran away each time. You would get yourself kid napped, because you needed time Alone"

He said sarcastically.

"Now you are stuck to watch Inuyasha with her daily. Are you going to make it a habit to get captured day by day? All because you cannot control your human emotions? That is foolish especially for one such as you. I thought you were worth more Miko. Are you not worthy?"

Kagome grew angry at his true words, wither it was true or not. It didn't give him the right to rub it in, and to remind her that Inuyasha chose Kikyo instead of her. _Worthy of what?_ She asked herself, but before she could snap back at Sesshomaru, he cut her off.

"You have no right to…."

"Silence wench, you have placed yourself in danger long enough due to your childish behavior over my brother. You will no longer have any opportunity to be alone. If you want to bath, I will accompany you. You will not get taken under my watch. If you need to go home I will take you there. If you need to go for a walk for any known reason, you will not go without my person beside you. Am I clear?" He growled low.

Kagome huffed, here she thought Inuyasha's possessive behavior was bad. What she couldn't understand was why he was acting so possessive, but Kagome didn't care in the moment. She was to angry to question it any further, so the miko just snapped at the angry Lord.

"What gives you the right to tell me what to do Sesshomaru? You are not my keeper; I don't have to listen to the likes of you."

Sesshomaru tackled her to the ground again, placing her in their previous position growling at her to submit to him. She growled right back, fighting to free her hands above her head.

"Let. Me. Go. RIGHT NOW SESSHOMARU" she yelled.

Sesshomaru snapped his jaw at her in anger to silence her, but that just made things worse. Kagome raised her power to her wrists burning his hands, but instead of letting her go, he called his own power to fight amongst hers. Healing his hands instantly, his power brushed hers pushing it down demanding it to submit to him. She felt heavy and her wrist tingled in pleasure, it should have hurt, but all she could feel was Goosebumps run up her body. As she felt heat take over, her anger was slipping, she couldn't think straight.

"Submit to me Miko."

Kagome looked questioningly at him.

"Submit? Why?"

Kagome closed her eyes feeling the heaviness push further down on her she almost couldn't breathe.

"I am your Alpha, you may be the Alpha female in the group Miko, but I am the Alpha male and you will listen to me. Wither you like it or not. Now submit." Sesshomaru warned her in a low deep shivering voice.

"Fine I submit." She snapped back.

"Bare your neck and I shall release you." He growled

With reluctance and frustration Kagome exposed her neck to him, tears falling from her eyes. After that Sesshomaru place his nose at the collar of her neck, licking it slowly. Kagome shivered, she couldn't process any thoughts in that moment her body reacting to his closeness. Her eyes went wide when he pulled away and crashed his lips to hers. She slowly closed her eyes and kissed him back, not understanding his boldness all of a sudden. But she couldn't will herself to pull away. His kiss was tender, almost sweet. But she knew he was just making a point with his dominance, reminding her who was stronger. He pulled away leaning his lips to her ear. She shivered with pleasure.

"You will stop sulking over the half breed and dead Miko, you are worth more than that. You will be obedient to this Sesshomaru and do as you're told. Next time I catch you sulking over those fools I will be less lenient. Do I make myself clear woman."

He said woman in a seductive whisper, and she couldn't even process the thought of arguing back. All she could think of was the warmth that covered her body and the tingling between her legs. All Kagome could do was nod in agreement, finally letting go of the breathe she didn't realized she was holding. Sesshomaru once more got off Kagome helping her up. She brushed herself off blushing madly, refusing to look at Sesshomaru in the eyes. Too embarrassed of the intimacy they just shared.

Sesshomaru continued to focus on her blush, wanting to take her here in the meadow. But he wasn't sure if losing her innocence would affect her powers. Little did he know it wouldn't, but they will figure that out later when she would be ready to love another. Sesshomaru walked past her in the direction to where the others were.

"Come Miko, you need rest. Tomorrow will be long and I expect you to be ready for what is to come."

Kagome nodded to herself knowing he stopped watching her, she turned around and followed him to camp. _I can't believe he kissed me again, what does that mean? It can't happen again, he doesn't love me and I refuse to be hurt twice._ Sesshomaru was thinking similar thoughts _I was only proving a point, it will not happen again. This infatuation will pass._

A/N: There you go my wonderful followers. I bet you were expecting more heat huh? You little hentai's, with your Miroku thoughts. Lol Just Kidding. I will upload another chapter later, Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I will try edit to clean up the mess as much as possible, but I do not have a beta and probably won't get one unless my tiffany wants to help with this story. She is a busy woman though so no promises.

I always liked teasing my tiffany who is my best friend; I use to call her Sango growing up because it always seemed at the time, that she would attract Miroku's. teehee. It was fun teasing her; she would tease me in return of course. That is what best friends do.

I actually was going to take a different direction, but glad it turned out this way instead. I will update another chapter later, when my kids are asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

The sky was filled with stars, and the moon shone brightly in the center of the midnight air. The forest was quiet due to the animals being a sleep. Other lower level Yokai scurried away at the feeling of Sesshomaru's aura filling the area. The grass blew softly against the ground as Sesshomaru led Kagome back to the group. The air around the pair was smothered in heavy silence. Kagome was too lost in thought to fill the silent atmosphere, while Sesshomaru wasn't in the mood to make conversation. The Western Lord was too disgusted with himself to say anything to the traveling Miko.

The tall Lord couldn't understand why he would entertain the Miko while trying to reassure herself worth. Sesshomaru meant the words he spoke to the women he traveled with. The moment they shared in the meadow was too difficult to comprehend for them both. While Sesshomaru walk along side the woman, he questioned himself asking what caused him to kiss her. Yes he wanted to prove a point, although if he would be honest with himself for a moment he could have just slapped her mouth for defying him. That thought however wasn't pleasing at all; he would have slapped another demoness for such defiance, but not Kagome. It just wasn't right to put the Miko in harms way; little by little as the years went by observing the woman he just couldn't bring himself to physically harm her. Kagome was too pure to be touched in such a violent way. It confused the vicious Lord when his thoughts had changed from wanting to kill the woman traveling with him, to be filled with the desire to protect her. His father's question invading his mind _do you have someone to protect?_

Is that why he found the Miko so worthy to protection, the women was selfless always putting others before herself. Even though it crossed his mind from time to time, Sesshomaru never gave it any conviction. He use to believe all humans were selfish and greedy, But not the Miko. The Miko's kindness was genuine, always bringing gifts to her companions. She wouldn't bring extravagant things, but item's to keep her friends clean and healthy. She even introduced her clean nature to the others, even getting in the habit to care for their teeth. She was nurturing by nature, caring for those even if they didn't deserve such kindness. Including himself.

How many times the great Lord tried to take her life, and rob her of her innocent. Yet she would still stand up against him in battle, each time he was a threat to her comrades. And her she was walking along side him as if he never threatened her life at all. He wasn't the only one who sought out to harm her.

The half breed, who Sesshomaru dare call brother, had also tried taking the girls life in the beginning. But it only landed Inuyasha with the beads wrapped around his neck. Taming the violence his brother grew up knowing. Befriending the foolish Hanyo, no questions asked. Sesshomaru's first observation towards the two was Inuyasha's tolerance for the wench, slowly earning Inuyasha's trust. He noticed the changes between his brother and the Miko's relationship after Kagome saved Inuyasha's life against Sesshomaru himself. Kagome even looked past that rough outer appearance Inuyasha portrayed, offering the half breed love with open arms. The Miko accepted the half breed for what Inuyasha was. She never judged him for his unfortunate mixed blood line, making him a lesser being than the western Lord. Yet Inuyasha tossed the girl to the aside like all her affections were meaningless to the fool. Leaving the Miko for a woman that was dead for fifty years.How foolish he thought.

Kagome was forgiving by nature never having resentment towards a woman who also tried taking her life. Kikyo too was guilty of trying to harm Kagome, over her jealousy towards the girl. Kikyo seeking the Miko's life over his brother like Inuyasha was the only male in the world despicable. Even after all that the dead Priestess had done to the pure hearted woman; Kagome still pushed her love aside for his brother, and only for Inuyasha to receive happiness. Kagome also gave the selfish dead woman permission to travel amongst the group. Kagome brought other's together creating peace throughout the land she traveled in. At first he thought her kindness was forced so others would like her, but the few conversations they had while the girl helped Rin to recover from illnesses. Did he find out that the girl came from a time were prejudice was less common.

But here the girl was pulled into an era full of death and suffering, yet her laugh was music to anyone's ear, and was contagious to those who surround her. Not him of course that would be crazy, but she brought happiness when others were surrounded by death. Kagome could give you hope when there was none. She could build a family for those who were lost and alone, with nothing but sorrow to cling too. Kagome was the only one who could overcome the most unfortunate circumstances and push past it creating possibilities. Sesshomaru wasn't surprised when the Kami's placed the jewel of four souls within the girl's body to protect. They put the responsibility on a woman who was pure enough to destroy the vile jewel. So selfless that Sesshomaru was willing to risk his life on betting that her wish would be pure of heart.

The Miko was beautiful anyone with eyes could see her appealing features; her sapphire blue eyes sparkled with a light when she smiled. Her long eye lashes held a natural curl to them. She kept herself groomed that wasn't common among humans. Her laugh was music to anyone's ear, and was contagious to those who surround her. Not him of course that would be crazy, but she brought happiness when others were surrounded by death. Kagome could give you hope when there was none.

The pure light who is Kagome almost got taken, although Sesshomaru wouldn't entertain that thought. He reached her in time that's all that mattered. As they reached the Inu group Sesshomaru noticed that the boy Kohaku must have ran away after distracting the others. That was an issue that needed to be dealt with. The boy interfered too much, distracting the slayer from important things. The boy was indeed her brother, but either the slayer would have to find away to free Kohaku from Naraku's manipulation or he would die by Sesshomaru's hands. They didn't have time for his interference, the faster they got rid of the jewel the better. Killing naraku was also something that needed to be accomplished.

Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha hold the dead priestess and mentally rolled his eyes.

"You two will hold your affections in your own private time. Your thoughtlessness has caused enough problems for the day. If you can not contain yourselves then go back to the village and stay mated there. Now is not the time." Sesshomaru spoke in boredom.

Inuyasha huffed as his ears flattened to his head in shame while Kikyo blushed, but distanced herself from Inuyasha. They understood the carelessness of their affectionate behavior; it hurt Kagome to watch them together. They didn't even stop think on how it would affect Kagome's feelings. That also proved that neither one deserved Kagome's compassion. But they both silently agreed to keep their feelings to themselves until they were alone.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome.

"Miko retire for the evening you are in need of a full nights rest, tomorrow comes quickly."

Kagome blushed while she thought on the intimate moment they share, praying no one noticed her change in behavior.

"Well guys, good night" Kagome nervously squeaked.

She wrapped herself in her sleeping bag, snuggling into her blanket drifting off to sleep. Shippo and Rin slept by Ah-Un wrapped in a light blanket that Kagome carried for Shippo in her back pack. Inuyasha and Kikyo were sleeping in a tree, while Sango slept next to Kirara's large form, and Miroku mumbling in his sleep by the fire dreaming of asking women to bare his children. Sesshomaru lay next to a tree with eyes closed to listen to for any threats, expanding his aura to keep the camp from wandering demons.

The great and powerful Lord opened his eyes and searched the camp double checking on the Miko who slowly over came his thoughts. Admitting to himself why he felt desperation to keep her safe. The woman suffered so much though out her journey, almost losing her life time after time. Kagome pushed past the dangers that tried ensnaring her, showing her courage multiple times. Of course he would notice her strength and admire her determination to complete a task that led her to heart break. Sesshomaru would admit to himself that he was possessive of this woman. She was the only one worthy of his desire and Sesshomaru was willing to make peace with it, while thinking of her accomplishments and loses. Sesshomaru noticed far more than the power she held in her grasp, but the inner strength that led her to become the most desirable woman in the land.

A/N: I know it isn't must but I couldn't leave you guys with nothing. I hope this chapter is enough for now. I might write another chapter a little later tonight so I can post it in the morning.


End file.
